


Dead Man Tell No Tales

by team_mcmahon86



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_mcmahon86/pseuds/team_mcmahon86
Summary: Kenna was okay with being the wallflower until the day she met Billy Bones and everything changes.





	Dead Man Tell No Tales

Dead Men Tell No Tales   
Eventual Billy Bones/OFC   
Summary: Kenna always thought she was invisible and working in the brothel with Max and the others she was content with that. That was until the day that the Walrus came back into port and she laid her eyes on Billy Bones.   
Rated T for the first few chapters but will go from there.   
First few chapters are set pre season 1  
***  
One:  
Wallflower

Ever since she was a little girl Kenna was told that she was nothing special that she wasn’t going to amount to nothing more than a prostitute living on the streets in London. And so far she had made what her father had told her true. Expect for she wasn’t on the streets in London, she was in New Providence Island, probably one of the most beautiful places in the world. A place where she should be the happiest and she was unhappy. She wanted something more than the life she was living. A sad worthless life. A life that had an endless cycle.

An endless cycle that was starting to get more and more vicious the longer it went on and if she tried to change anything, it just ended up even worse than before The beating that she received from one of Charles Vane’s men was proof of how bad it got if she tried to change anything or if she said no to something they suggested. She knew that they weren’t supposed to do but the whole idea scared her and she spoke without thinking.   
Kenna had envied Eleanor Guthrie, the woman that ran the island for her father and did things to get her way and it turn she become the most hated woman on the island but at least people noticed her. She had a commanding presence; something that Kenna desperately wanted for herself. She wanted to be able to make herself known and show that she had something more to offer than just being a wallflower. To be better than being unknown. 

At the end of the day though, she wasn’t going to hold her breath. She wasn’t Max, Idelle or even Eleanor she was just sad, quiet, mousy Kenna. And that was something that she was just having to be okay with.   
*  
Max, the girl who was the favorite amongst the pirates and even Eleanor herself, saw Kenna come into the enclosed courtyard from where she was standing on the deck. “Kenna, chérie, come here.” Chewing on the inside of her lip, Kenna lowered the raggedy lace shawl that covered her chocolate brown and climbed the stairs to where Max was waiting.  
‘Come.” She motioned to the darkened bedroom. Confused she stepped into the room and sighed seeing Idelle and Charlotte sitting there. “What is this?” She asked turning around and looking at Max who had stepped into the room behind her and shut the door. “We are going to help you.” Charlotte started standing up from where she was perched on the edge of the bed “With what?” “Your sadness.” Idelle answered with a huff.   
This was the last thing that she wanted to be doing but she agreed with Max, things needed to change. Kenna needed to change and maybe them working with her would bring her a change of luck and mind frame to where she was confident and involved. She had the looks and the tenderness that most of the men wanted but she was too shy, tender hearted. Like a sad doe eye deer. And now it was time of change and sooner or later she would come out of her shell and everyone could see the Kenna they all knew was deep inside of her.


End file.
